regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mordecai y los Rigby's/Transcripción
Doblaje Transcripción Nota: En la transcripción, Mordecai y Rigby dentro de 10 Años están descritos como Mordecai y Rigby del futuro. : (**)' = Error de doblaje en Latinoamérica. : Ésta Transcripción está completa. '''''El episodio comienza en la cafeteria. *'Rigby: '(Trae una caja) ''Oye mira ya llegaron *'Mordecai:' ¿Que llego? *'Rigby:' Nuestras playeras de banda falsa que ordenamos anoche *'Mordecai:' ¿Que que? *'Rigby: Anoche te pregunte si querías estar en una banda y me dijiste ''> Se muestra un flashback de la noche anterior. '' *Mordecai: '''Si quiero estar en la banda, de acuerdo pero debemos tener un buen nombre que te parece "Los buena onda" *''Rigby: Golpe Mortal'' *''Mordecai: 'Grandioso oso *Rigby:' Estallido '' *''Mordecai: 'Que te parece "Barba Carga Larva" *Rigby: '''Eso es ¡eso es! '' *Mordecai: ¡Ordena las playeras, ordena las playeras!'' > Se acaba el flashback. *'Mordecai: '''Ah si las playeras. *'Rigby: Miralas (Rigby le muestra una playera) *'''Mordecai: Mordecai y los Rigby's! Q''ué paso con ''Barba Carga Larva? *'Rigby: '''Lo cambie, No es sensacional? *'Mordecai: Pero son nuestros nombres. Realmente no vamos a ponérnoslas o si? (Ve que Rigby ya se había puesto la playera) *'''Margarita: (Aparece) Wuauu que lindas playeras. Para que son? *'Rigby: '''Para nuestra banda. *'Margarita: ¿Están en una banda? Mordecai y los Rigby's, fabuloso! *'''Mordecai: No no no, no estamos en una banda. *'Margarita: '''Oh, ¿es una especie de banda falsa? *'Mordecai: No, es una banda real, solo que no es tan buena. *'Margarita: '''Ahh, ''(Saca un volante) ''Toquenla en el "Micrófono Abierto" mañana. *'Mordecai: 'Si, seguro claro. *'Margarita: Genial estoy ansiosa por verlos tocar. Hasta mañana! *'Mordecai: '''Hasta entonces, adiós... ''(Luego se agarra la cabeza) *'Rigby: '¡¿Que fue eso Mordecai?! *'Mordecai:' ¡No lo se! Solo que no quería que pensara que teníamos una banda falsa. *'Rigby:' ¡Y tocaremos en el micrófono abierto! *'Mordecai:' Esta bien esta bien, podemos hacer esto. Aprendamos una canción para mañana en la noche. *'Rigby:' ¿Una canción? *'Mordecai:' Una canción. > Mordecai y Rigby se ponen a ensayar. '' *'''Mordecai: ¿Listo? *'Rigby:' Lix-to. *'Mordecai:' 1, 2, 3, 4 (Tocan, pero al segundo) A ver alto alto, necesitamos ayuda. ''> La escena cambia al cuarto de Papaleta. '' *'Papaleta:' ¿Una agrupación de 2? Que fabulosa idea! *'Mordecai:' ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar tan bien Papaleta? *'Papaleta:' Escuchen estos discos en el gramófono y estarán listos para el Micrófono Abierto. *'Mordecai: '''Ahh, sabes del Micrófono Abierto? *'Papaleta: Sii! todo mundo lo conoce, todos estaremos ahi! *'''Mordecai y Rigby (al mismo tiempo):'' (Quejándose)'' Ahhh > En otra escena, Rigby p''one un disco en el gramófono.' *'Rigby:' Escucha, si vamos a aprender esto tienes que tomarlo con seriedad. *'Mordecai: ¿Que? *'''Rigby: Ponte la playera. *'Mordecai:' Ah bueno, pon el disco. : Rigby pone el disco. *'Narrador del disco': ¿Quieres convertirte en músico? Bravo, bien. ¿Y que es lo primero que necesita un buen músico? *'Mordecai:' Talento? *'Narrador del disco: '''Si, la buena higiene personal es la clave para convertirse en un caballero de la música. ... *'Mordecai:' Ahhh, esto nos llevará como 10 años. *'Rigby:' Si, y eso que faltan 2 discos más. *'Mordecai: Tiene que haber una forma más rápida. *'''Rigby: Los tres a la vez? : Ponen los tres discos a la vez y mientras se reproducen tratan de tocar música con la guitarra, pero solo logran algunas notas sin sentido. '' *'Rigby:' (Confundido) Oye esto no está funcionando, no entiendo nada. *'Mordecai:' Debemos seguir Rigby o quieres quedar mal? Eh? ''(Lo empuja, haciendo que se caiga la soda que al final mojó los cables conectados al enchufe. Una alta corriente hace que el enchufe múltiple se alejara de lugar. Comienza una electrocución extraña en el que afecta a los gramófonos, haciendo que salieran luces verdes. Luego todo se tranquiliza y las luces se cortan) '' *'Mordecai:' Qué fue eso? (Sale una electrocución verde desde el centro de los gramófonos) Oye que pasa? *'Rigby:' No lo se! : ''Los gramófonos comienzan a elevarse y rotar, formando un aura circular verdosa con los rayos que salen desde la salida del sonido de los gramófonos. Luego, apuntan hacia abajo, haciendo que aparezcan dos personas: Éstos son Mordecai y Rigby del futuro. Agarran sus guitarras desde el aire y comienzan a tocar como profesionales. Mordecai y Rigby se impresionan. *'Mordecai:' Cielos, quiénes son ustedes? *'Mordecai:' Somos Mordecai y Rigby. Quién rayos son ustedes? *'Mordecai': Ahh? *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Jajaja, es broma. Sabemos quienes son, porque somos ustedes en 10 años. *'Rigby del Futuro:' Aún no lo saben pero es el momento en que les enseñamos a tocar. *'Mordecai: '''Amigo es sensacional! *'Rigby:' Espera espera, Somos un asco? Y si son nosotros, no son también un asco? *'Mordecai del Futuro:' No acaban de oírnos tocar? *'Rigby del Futuro:' Sii, somos músicos superexitosos en el futuro. *'Mordecai:' Si, míranos amigo, usamos lentes oscuros. *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Nuestro futuro es tan brillante que debemos usar gafas. *'Rigby:' Grandioso. Eh-Oye en el futuro conseguí eso que siempre he querido? *'Rigby del Futuro:' Oooh desde luego. ''(Muestra un tatuaje de tiburón en la axila) '' *'Rigby: Grandioso! *'''Mordecai: Oigan, en el futuro logro salir con Margarita? *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Ja, no quisiera arruina la sorpresa. *'Mordecai:' Aaaaaaah. *'Mordecai del Futuro: '''Escuchen. Les prometemos que estarán listos para mañana en la noche, si están dispuestos a trabajar. *'Mordecai: Si, cueste lo que cueste. *'''Rigby del Futuro: Dijimos lo mismo hace 10 años. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' FANTÁSTICO! *'Mordecai del Futuro:' A tocar! ''> Aparece un flashback en el que lo acompaña el soundtrack de Party Tonight, el tema que Mordecai y Rigby tratan de practicar en la guitarra. '' #''Mordecai y Rigby practican los movimientos de la guitarra con unas escobas.'' #''Mordecai y Rigby del Futuro les enseña el increible tocada de guitarra desde la resbalada al piso, pero Mordecai y Rigby no pueden aterrizar bien.'' #''Mordecai y Rigby tratan de tocar la escoba como si fuera una guitarra. Pero a Rigby se le cae facilmente, y Mordecai la rompe. '' #''Se los ve tocar a la escoba en un fondo con carteles de neón. '' #''Mordecai y Rogby del Futuro des consigue ropa cool que usar para el Micrófono Abierto, aunque les anda algo ajustada.'' #''Mordecai trata de aprenderse la letra de la canción.'' #''Rigby del Futuro le enseña a Rigby la tocada de guitarra desde el salto hacia un costado. '' #''Mordecai del Futuro les enseña unos movimientos algo atrevidos para hacer mientras tocan. '' #''Los cuatro practican esos movimientos.'' #''Se los ve a Mordecai y Rigby tocar la escoba en una puesta de sol.'' #''Los tapan varios carteles del Micrófono abierto, apareciendo Mordecai y Rigby haciendo el aterrizaje con la escoba perfectamente. '' #''Mordecai y Rigby del Futuro los aplauden por el esfuerzo. '' >>>>>> *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Eso es, están listos. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' QUÉ!? *'Mordecai:' Pero no aprendimos a tocar. *'Rigby:' Ni hemos sostenido una guitarra. *'Mordecai:' Vamos. Tenemos el aspecto, los movimientos, me se la letra al derecho y al reves,solo enseñanos a tocar. *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Wou wou wou, descuide, ya saben lo suficiente, están bien. Además ya es tarde, tocan en 20 minutos. *'Mordecai:' Estamos fritos. '> En la cafetería. *'Angel:' (Tocando la guitarra en el escenario) Y tu eres mi, dulce nena, y creo que, loco me vuelvo yooo. Uuuu-'' *'Benson:' ''(Aparece con Skips y Papaleta, sentándose en un asiento) No puedo creer que toquen esta noche. Esos dos flojos no saben ni lo que es un instrumento. Esto va a ser un desastre. *'Papaleta:' Oohh me encanta la música! *'Angel:' (Cantando) ... Y tú eres mi, dulce nena, y creo que, loco me vuelvo yooo. '' : ''Mordecai y Rigby ven desde el telón que cubre la parte de adentro de la Cafetería. *'Rigby:' Rayoo... (**) *'Mordecai:' Siii. (Se meten adentro) *'Rigby:' Te paso las últimas plateras? *'Mordecai:' Trajiste las playeras!? *'Rigby: '''Para las admiradoras. *'Mordecai: Oye no tenemos admiradoras. *'''Margarita: (Aparece) Wuauu, se ven como estrellas de Rock. Puedo llevarme una de esas? *'Mordecai:' Ahhh, sii.'' (Ríe nerviosamente) Esta es chica. : ''Margarita se pone la playera. Mientras, Mordecai se queda boquiabierta, dejando caer la caja. '' *'Margarita:' Como me veo? *'Mordecai:' Increíble. *'Margarita:' Puedo repartir estas si quieren, para cerrar con broche de oro. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Cerrar con broche!? *'Margarita:' Sii, guarden lo mejor para el final. Buena suerte chicos estoy ansiosa. (Se va con la caja) *'Vocero:' ''(Fuera de escena) Y finalmente recibimos a Mordecai y los Rigby's. Si, vengan aca. *'Mordecai del Futuro:' (Aparece con Rigby del Futuro) Perdón por llegar tarde. *'Mordecai:' Pues donde estaban? *'Mordecai del Futuro': Teníamos que conseguir esto. (Les muestra unas púas especiales para tocar bien la guitarra, supuestamente) *'Mordecai:' Qué? Pero ni siquiera sabemos tocar! *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Solo salgan. Triunfarán, como nosotros hace 10 años. *'Mordecai:' Pero... *'Mordecai del Futuro:' (Los empuja hacia el escenario) ''El público aguarda, vayan. : ''Mordecai y Rigby suben al escenario mientras el público los aplaude. '' *'Mordecai:' Aaaaah. *'Musculoso:' ''(Mientras agita su remera) Vamos chicos, toquen algo bueno. : Mordecai y Rigby no saben que hacer. Entonces Rigby del futuro les muestra que toquen la guitarra. Ahí Rigby la toca, y le sale un buen sonido. Así comienza su tema Party Tonight. Mordecai también hace su comienzo, y luego tocan su intro, saliéndole bastante bien, que hasta Benson se impresiona. *'Benson:' Santo cielo! : Terminan el intro y comienzan: '' 'Canción cantada por Mordecai:' '' Your eyes staring into my eyes, '' Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize; And the prize in my eyes is ten times, The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- Baby let's just party﻿ to-night (Solo de guitarra) We've come out on top, We're in front of the line, We're here to rock out and have a good time; Cause the past is the past and the future is bright, 'Flashback: '''Comienzan a cantar y la gente se para y los alienta. Les va todo bien mientras cantan, hasta que en una parte del solo a Mordecai se le cae su púa especial, pero se da cuenta de que no tenía nada de especial: la música seguía cuando dejó de tocar. Luego también se oía la voz cuando en realidad él no cantaba, y se dió cuenta de que los cables de la guitarra estaban desenchufados. '' *'Mordecai:' Rigby! ''(Éste seguía tocando) ''Noo. Ahhh (A la gente no le importó que Mordecai dejara de tocar unos segundos hasta que él descubrió y paró la música que salía desde una grabadora)'' *'Rigby:' Aja, Si, si nena. *'Mordecai:' Ya puedes parar amigo. : La gente abuchea. *'Mordecai:' Por favor, por favor! Podemos explicarlo. Hacíamos Playback. : La gente abuchea más y arrojan las playeras hacia ellos. '' *'Mordecai:' Escuchen, no los culpo en serio. Pensamos que podíamos ordenar unas playeras y fingir tener una banda, pero resulta que tocar música es muy difícil. Nos quedamos atrapados en el sueño, y por un momento fué real, pero terminó, y el Playback no está bien. Así que la banda se desintegra. : 'Se quitan sus guitarras. En ese momento llegan los Mordecai y Rigby del Futuro.' *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Por qué te vas? Todo va muy bien. *'Mordecai:' Nos engañaron con el playback. *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Oye, nos volvimos ricos y famosos con el playback. No quieren ser parte de eso? *'Mordecai:' No! Da pena. Puedes ser yo, pero no es el yo que quiero ser. *'Rigby:' Tampoco yo. *'Mordecai:' Mordecai y los Rigby's se acabó. ''(Se quitan las camisetas) *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Wou wou. No amigo, piensen lo que hacen. *'Rigby del Futuro:' Basta amigos. *'Mordecai del Futuro:' Si desintegran la banda que vamos a hacer en el futuro? *'Mordecai': No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa.'' (Trata de romper la camiseta)'' *'Mordecai y Rigby del Futuro:' Nooooooooo! (Al romper la camiseta ellos desaparecen, seguido de un aura de viento que golpea a Mordecai, a Rigby y los demás. Benson quedó impresionado). *'Benson:' (Se levanta y aplaude) Siiii, muy bien! (Los demás se levantan y aplauden también) *'Rigby: '''No sé porque pensabas que el Micrófono Abierto apenaba. Es fantástico. ''> Mordecai y Rigby bajan del escenario. *'Margarita:' (Aparece) ''Mordecai, Mordecai! *'Mordecai:' Margarita, Margarita! *'Margarita:' Mordecai! *'Mordecai:' Margarita! *'Margarita:' ''(Ya estando con Mordecai) Fue sensacional lo que dijiste. *'Mordecai:' Gracias Margarita. *'Margarita:' Ah y ya conocen a mi nuevo novio Angel? *'Mordecai:' .... *'Ángel:' Vamos nena, no queremos llegar tarde a las reservacio-nes. *'Margarita:' Ahh si.'' (A Mordecai)'' Hasta luego. (Alejándose) Ay Ángel tienes una excelente voz... *'Rigby: (Se quedan mirando) '''Tal vez deberías seguir con el playback. ''Fín del Episodio. Categoría:Transcripciones